It has long been a problem to protect medical personnel from being stuck or scratched by a needle after use. The problem has become increasingly serious with the spread of the AIDS virus through contamination of a needle after use on a patient having AIDS. After withdrawal of the needle from the infected patient, a scratch on the hand or arm of the medical person using the needle would expose that medical person to the AIDS virus.